Kaze
Kaze '''(スズカゼ, '''Suzukaze in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Unlike his brother Saizo, he accompanies the Avatar regardless of their decision. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version. Profile He came from a long line of Ninja that has served the Hoshido for generations. Kaze himself does not serve any particular master. In contrast to his older twin brother Saizo, he is a polite and calm young man. If he achieves an S-Support, Kaze will have a daughter named Midoriko. His birthday is October 2nd. When he was little, he accompanied Sumeragi and his subordinates during the trip to Nohr. One night, he spotted several suspicious Nohrian soldiers who were attempting to assassinate Sumeragi. However, he did not know what they were going to do and did not report the incident. Consequently, Sumeragi was killed and the Avatar was kidnapped. Since that night, he felt that if he reported them, he might have prevented the tragedy. As a result, he promised himself to not to pledge loyalty until he serves the Avatar, and swore to protect the Avatar to repent for his mistake. Birthright In Chapter 15, Kaze watches from the shadows as the Avatar talks with Flannel. After Flannel tries to attack the Avatar, Kaze pops out and protects the Avatar from his attack. Flannel then attacks Kaze, wounding him. At the end of the chapter, Kaze talks with the Avatar, but the ground below them shakes violently and the ground the Avatar is on breaks off, causing them to fall into the chasm. Fortunately, Kaze will grab them before they fall to their death. From then on, two scenarios can take place: - If Kaze has not obtained an A Support Rank with the Avatar prior to this chapter, he will sacrifice himself to save them by throwing them to Hinoka, before he falls into the chasm. - If Kaze has obtained an A Support Rank with them prior to this chapter, he will spot an explosive crystal in the cliff, and throw one of his shuriken to detonate it, using the force of the explosion to knock himself and the Avatar back to stable ground. Conquest Kaze is seen again in Chapter 11, working with Hinoka to prevent the Nohrian forces from seeking the Rainbow Sage. After the Hoshidan troops are routed from the area, Kaze overhears the Avatar's speech of ending the war in their own words. Kaze realizes that the Avatar joined Nohr not to destroy Hoshido, but to prevent Nohr from killing Hoshido's troops. Kaze then ends up joining the Avatar's army, well knowing that he is forever a traitor to Hoshido, but won't regret the path he has chosen. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 4 - Siblings of Hoshido= |-|Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage= As an Enemy Chapter 2 - Gift of Ganglari |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |45% |0% |65% |85% |20% |25% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |45% |0% |65% |85% |20% |25% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Master Ninja |65% |50% |0% |60% |75% |25% |25% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Mechanist Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Azura *Mozu *Felicia Nohr * Effie * Peri * Beruka * Selena * Nyx * Charlotte * Camilla * Elise Hoshido * Hinoka * Sakura * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Saizo *Silas *Xander *Midoriko *Kanna - if Kaze is his father *Shigure - if Kaze is his father Quotes Level Up * "I must use this power to protect everyone." (4-5 stats up) Class Change * "This is new… Time to push my limits." Battle Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Critical Defeated Enemy * "Your battle has ended!" * "Fare thee well." Partner Defeats Enemy/Healed by Healer * "Thank you." Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology Kaze means "wind" in Japanese. Suzukaze literally means "Cool Breeze" in Japanese. Suzukaze is also the name of a Japanese Imperial Army Destroyer Boat. Trivia *His Japanese voice actor also voiced Frederick and Priam in Fire Emblem: Awakening. *He is the second character in Fire Emblem history who can leave the party permanently if certain conditions are not met (save for normal in-map deaths). The only other example of this is Jill in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *Kaze and Saizo are the first members of the Cain/Abel archetype whose base classes are not Cavalier-based. *Kaze placed 10th most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. Gallery Cipher Kaze.png|Kaze as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as an Elite Ninja. Kaze confession.jpg|Kaze's confession scene. Kazeavatar.png|Kaze's official Twitter icon Kaze Ninja.png|Kaze's battle model as a Ninja FEF Kaze My Room Model.png|Kaze's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters